Hero
by Bryanna Black
Summary: Los Slytherin no necesitan a un héroe que los salve, Astoria lo sabe, incluso antes de que conociera la ridícula concepción que tenían los muggles de uno.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, ¿se imaginan que fuera mío? El horror.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero "Slytherin" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Personaje: **Astoria Greengrass.

**Advertencia: **Que lo haya hecho yo. Muerte de un personaje. Va sin beta, enemigos del heredero ¡Temed!

**Nota de la Autora: **Esta idea rondaba por mi mente desde hace mucho, y como mis clases ya están por terminar no pudo conmigo misma y me decidí a hacerla. Astoria es un personaje que me agrada en muchas caracterizaciones del fandom, ya que en el canon no se sabe de ella. Este era solo un granito de arena.

* * *

**Hero**

**.**

**Slytherins don't need to hold out for heroes**

Astoria tenía tan solo seis años cuando los conoció. Bueno, quizá no debería usar ese término, pues hasta mucho después de cumplir la mayoría de edad nunca mantuvo una conversación real con ninguno. Los amigos de su hermana mayor, Daphne, solía visitar la pequeña mansión Greengrass muy a menudo, pero ella no podía verles pues se quedaba con su madre, quien era la encargada de su educación básica.

Recuerda que estaba detrás de la puerta de su hermana, aunque no lograba aclarar bien en su mente la razón por la cual había llegado hasta allí en primer lugar, pero sí estaba grabado en su mente la risa tan linda y pura de Daphne, mientras su cabello rubio tan distinto al de ella misma rebotaba en sus hombros.

Frente a ella, varios muchachos reían también de una broma que ella no había terminado de entender.

Su hermana ya había cumplido los nueve años y estaba próxima a recibir la carta de Hogwarts, esa que todos los niños magos esperaban con suma expectación. Astoria se preguntó vagamente cómo se sentiría ya poder tener una varita de entrenamiento de las manos.

—Es cuestión de mover la mano de otra manera—habló después el más alto del grupo de niños, un muchacho imposiblemente rubio, incluso más que Daphne. Astoria se quedó maravillada cuando el muchacho sacó una varita entrenadora de su larga túnica y la movió con destreza, un par de chispitas saltaron de esta brillando en el cuarto.

Quennie, como de cariño la llamaba Astoria, aplaudió contenta. La chica de cabello negro a su lado sonrió con suficiencia para luego añadir con tono orgulloso.

—Ese es mi Draco.

Los chicos frente a ellas murmuraron algo que Astoria no alcanzó a dilucidar, si en algún momento había sentido que estaba pasos muy atrás de su hermana en habilidad, Draco sin lugar a duda la dejaba a kilómetros.

* * *

Cuando cumplió once años y al fin fue capaz de ir a Hogwarts, Astoria recordaba que pasó todo el mes de Agosto con un agujero en el estómago.

Durante todos esos años la habían criado para mantener el temple firme y porte honorable que los miembros de su familia habían tenido, y ya la habían convencido incluso de que terminaría en slytherin- aunque de esto último ella tampoco tenía dudas, siempre creyó que al menos en la astucia para hacerse de lo que querían, ella y su hermana eran muy parecidas.

Pero, al menos en la soledad de su habitación, sabía que podía permitirse sentirse todo lo nerviosa que quisiera.

Por eso, cuando subió al tren, no sintió que fuera necesario tomar la mano de Quennie cuando ella se lo ofreció, aunque pensaba que quizá era más por amabilidad de protocolo que porque realmente quisiera. Ellas dos se querían, pero las muestras de afecto nunca habían sido necesarias.

Astoria podía lidiar con su mundo interno ella sola. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que se sintiera algo cohibida cuando todos los muchachos mayores la miraron extrañados cuando entró al compartimento con su hermana.

—Es Astoria—les dijo Quennie como toda explicación. Los muchachos que ella luego sabría se llamaban Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott asintieron. Su hermana y los dos muchachos hablaban entretenidamente de cosas que ella no entendía, calamares gigantes y pasadizos secretos.

Astoria dedicó el viaje entero a observar el compartimiento de enfrente, donde el muchacho que no había olvidado se llamaba Draco, y luego había descubierto apellidaba Malfoy, lucía tan impresionante como siempre.

* * *

Cuando el sombrero empezó a cantar, pudo ver a lo lejos a su hermana mayor lanzar un bufido que le conocía como signo de exasperación. Tuvo ganas de reír bajito, pues Quennie nunca actuaba tan naturalmente en casa, suponía que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que se sintiera cómoda entre sus compañeros, para mostrarles esa clase de expresiones tan básicas.

Recuerda que la sub directora llamó su nombre y el sombrero pasó a estar en su cabeza, sin llegar a aplastar sus delicados cabellos castaños que su madre había arreglado con tanto esmero esa mañana.

Había escuchado que el sombrero solía discutir con algunos estudiantes que podían terminar en una y otra casa, con ella, como ya lo veía venir, no ocurrió así.

No pasaron más de unos segundos antes de que gritara fuerte y claro _¡Slytherin!_

Astoria sonrió con una pequeña mueca de suficiencia, y se encaminó hasta la larga mesa de las serpientes para sentarse junto a su hermana, sintiendo la pequeña ola de aplausos mesurados que demuestras buena educación, no como esa horda de desadaptados leones que ahora aplaudían al nuevo miembro de sus filas golpeando la mesa.

Quennie sólo le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda, como dándole la bienvenida y nada más. Tampoco es que necesitara otra cosa.

Miró al frente y sus ojos se enfocaron en Draco Malfoy de nuevo, miraba sin mirar hacia la mesa de _Gryffindor_, con algo que parecía ser mal humor. Se preguntó por qué ellos merecerían su atención.

* * *

Estudiar en un internado, no era tan malo como los mestizos o nacidos de muggle decían que veían.

Al menos no para ella, muchas de sus compañeras de casa habían llorado un poco el primer día en el castillo, los nacidos de muggle principalmente, Astoria suponía que nunca habían estado tan lejos de sus familias como en ese momento.

Con el paso de los días los sollozos desaparecieron, Astoria creía que era porque todos comenzaban a encontrar amigos, como ella misma lo hizo.

El sombrero había tenido razón con su canto, pensó vagamente mientras caminaba del brazo de Elenmiré Grossvenor.

* * *

Su madre le había comentado una vez, que sus años de escuela habían sido bastante movidos, con algunos ridículos niños haciendo bromas por aquí y por allá. Pero Astoria estaba segura, que su definición distaba mucho de lo que pasaba ahora mismo con su generación.

Cuando era más joven, recordaba que sus padres a veces se veían un poco preocupados luego de regresar de esas reuniones de las cual ella no estaba permitida preguntar, pues cuando lo hacía a algún elfo doméstico ellos sólo comenzaban a golpear sus cabezas.

Pero esto era otra cosa, dijo cuando vio que muchas estudiantes de túnicas amarillas y negras corrían en un mar de lágrimas al interior del castillo. Elenmiré, quien había intentado colarse entre los mayores para averiguar qué pasaba, volvía hacia ella con una expresión increíblemente pálida.

Astoria siempre pensaría, que la muerte de un estudiante, era algo muy lejano a la definición que su madre le había dado de un año movido.

* * *

El cuarto año de su hermana quedó marcado por la muerte de Cedric Diggory en el torneo de los tres magos. Astoria había visto suficiente de aritmancia hasta esa fecha para saber de la creencia de que los números significaban algo, y pudo estar casi completamente segura, cuando su cuarto año también quedó marcado de una manera parecida.

Cuando Astoria cumplió catorce años no murió un alumno en ningún torneo, no.

Cuando ella cumplió catorce años la batalla por el final de esa guerra que todos sabían se venía librando pero de la cual nadie terminaba de hablar, se dio.

Sus padres habían aparecido para llevárselas a ella y a Quennie, lejos de la escuela, lejos de Inglaterra.

Ella no quiso pensar mucho en las palabras de su madre, que pedía a su padre cubrir bien su brazo derecho.

Astoria no tendría nunca en su mente recuerdos de maldiciones mortales volando o de cuerpos muertos alrededor, el único recuerdo de esa noche, llamada luego noche de la victoria, sería tan sólo una extraña marca dibujada en el brazo derecho de su padre.

* * *

Astoria recordaba muy bien a Elenmiré, incluso tan lejos de Inglaterra como estaba ahora, junto a su familia en una ciudad extraña de Francia.

Elenmiré no era sangre pura, como ella. Su madre era una bruja y su padre un _muggle._ Ella cumplía años mucho antes que ella, y siempre se jactaba de ser mayor

_Cuenta, aunque sólo sean meses._ Siempre le decía.

También recordaba que era su única amiga, además de Quennie, quien prefería ser llamada sólo su hermana.

O que a pesar de nunca tomar estudios muggles con ella, sí la ayudaba bastante, no sin regalarle una sonrisa engreída en el proceso. O cuando en las noches, y como su única compañera de habitación, en una casa que claramente tenía menos alumnos que el resto, le contaba extrañas historias o cuentos infantiles de su lugar de origen, muy diferentes a los de _Las Aventuras de Martin Miggs, el Muggle loco._

Incluso cuando ambas como compañeras de pociones o de duelos, jugaban pequeñas bromas a las niñas de otras casas cuando creían que los profesores no miraban, cosas sin mucha importancia, que al final terminaban entre risas.

Los padres de Elenmiré no vivían en el mundo mágico, ni siquiera cerca de algún lugar remotamente encantado, tenían una casa simple cercana a Surrey o algo así recordaba que le había explicado alguna vez.

Por eso, cuando recibió la respuesta a la carta que había escrito apenas tuvo acceso a una lechuza _segura_ según su madre, no pudo entender cómo era posible que las palabras escritas allí fueran ciertas.

La carta tenía la tinta corrida, de seguro por lágrimas.

Decía que la remitente era la mamá de Elenmiré, una bruja que Astoria sólo conocía de vista cuando la veía en la estación, y en esta le explicaban de la muerte de su amiga a manos de _mortífagos._

_Mortífagos._

No explicaba mucho, muchos años tendrían que pasar para que ella supiera que su amiga había muerto en uno de los ataques póstumos a la derrota del lord oscuro, cuando los rezagos de _mortífagos_ acababan con cualquier persona que tuvieran frente en su camino a la huida. Que la casa de Elenmiré hubiera estado en su camino y su madre no presente sólo habían sido una serie de desafortunadas coincidencias.

Pero lo que sí quedó gravado en la mente de Astoria, fue que al fin pudo unir las señales. Y de pronto la extraña marca en el brazo de papá ya no era esa amorfa figura que recordara de noches pasadas, no.

Papá también era un _mortífago._

Por algún motivo, sintió que un poquito de ella se rompía en ese momento.

La estadía en Francia ya no parecía tan sin sentido de esa manera.

* * *

Astoria ahogó un pequeño suspiro mientras terminaba de leer el grueso volumen, cerró el libro con sus largos y delicados dedos. Ahora vivía en su antigua y pequeña mansión, con su hermana y madre.

Su estancia en Francia no había sido muy larga, en menos de un año un grupo de magos que logró reconocer como Aurores llegaron y se llevaron a papá.

Su madre se había visto devastada, no había cargos que pudieran lanzar sobre su progenitor, ya que no había manera de probar que había matado a alguien en los ataques, ni el verisaterum que usaron logró darles algo de información. Pero eso no le quitó la larga condena en Azkaban, cuando su padre saliera ella ya sería toda una mujer.

Y ahora con diecinueve años ya acuestas, sabía que a su padre aún le quedaban muchos años allí dentro. A veces, en las noches, aún se preguntaba cómo es que su padre había caído en algo así como asesinar a personas que no podían defenderse. ¿Qué clase de gloría salía de eso? A Astoria le parecía más bien, humillante.

Lamentaba también la condición que parecía tener su madre, cuando su padre quedó preso, ella tenía un semblante de dolor profundo, y con el paso de los años sólo mutó en una apariencia perdida. Parecía como si estuviera esperando que alguien –quizá su padre- volviera para rescatarla de la oscuridad en la que poco a poco se comenzaba a sumir. Astoria y Daphne –quien en algún punto había dejado de ser Quennie a los ojos de Astoria- no podían hacer nada, ninguna de ellas podía ser la heroína que mamá esperaba.

—Señorita, Astoria, señorita—Un elfo doméstico, el único que le quedaba a su familia, hizo una reverencia exagerada antes de indicarle que su hermana mayor tenía visitas. Daphne también se veía más alicaída que de costumbre, suponía que por parte por lo de su padre y por no saber a ciencia cierta qué le había ocurrido al resto de sus allegados. Astoria pensaba con austera gracia y dolor bien escondido que al menos ella tenía suerte de saber en dónde podía encontrar a Elenmiré, sin importar cuantos años pasasen, y eso era algo que muchos familiares o amigos de los desaparecidos en la guerra no podían jactarse.

Pero sin importar eso, eran tiempos difíciles, y las apariencias aunque cargosas eran necesarias, especialmente para familias como los Greengrass en esos momentos. Y Astoria no tenía idea de quién podría ser los que buscaban a su hermana, luego de la guerra, las familias que habían quedado bajo la vigilancia del ministerio no podían levantar protecciones sin informar de ello primero, y debían mantener sus puertas abiertas para cualquier clase de revisión que se pudiera suscitar. Si habían sido capaces de llegar hasta las puertas de la casa, Astoria pensaba que debía ser alguien del ministerio, pues allegados ya no tenían.

Empujó a Daphne con cuidado por las escaleras, para llegar hasta el salón principal. Increíble fue su sorpresa cuando, tan solo al poner un pie en aquel lugar, se lanzó con sus ojos brillantes a los brazos del mago de cabellos negros que estaba parado sin decir palabras, sólo con los brazos abiertos.

Podían haber pasado los años, pero Astoria aún reconocía a Theodore Nott. Pensó que la espera de su hermana, había valido la pena.

* * *

La sociedad mágica para aquellos que tenían alguna clase de relación con los mortífagos era un mundo bastante duro, Astoria pudo notarlo incluso cuando su propia familia no era _tan_ mal vista.

Las esporádicas y casi inexistentes salidas hacia el callejón diagon se lo demostraban, pronto se vio teniendo que ordenar todo por lechuza. Por un momento temió que aquello mermara más la ya lastimada alma de su madre y hermana, pero no fue así.

Quennie –quien ahora volvía a recordarle a la hermana que solía llamar de esa manera- parecía haber recuperado su vivacidad y entereza, de la mano de Theodore Nott.

Los pocos amigos que aún tenían se reunían de vez en cuando, suponía Astoria para mantener el contacto que se les había cortado con cualquier otra familia mágica.

En una de esas fue cuando intercambió palabras con él por primera vez.

La imagen actual de Draco Malfoy distaba enormemente de la primera vez que lo vio, siendo una pequeña niña, en su propio hogar. Su rostro elegante tenía marcas de cansancio por todo lugar, sus ojos acerados más fríos que nunca.

A pesar de las lacónicas conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en esas reuniones, Draco siempre parecía más absorto en su propio mundo, mirando como si realmente no mirara.

* * *

Hablarle fue un poco difícil, Astoria después de todo no conocía a los amigos de Quennie más que cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho durante el colegio, sólo los recordaba caminando de un lado a otro con expresiones altivas.

Pero Draco era más que la simple imagen altiva que mostraba en el colegio, tuvieron que pasar muchos meses antes de que Astoria se encontrara disfrutando de pequeñas conversaciones con él. Encontró entretenido el vasto conocimiento de pociones del muchacho, o pasando interminables horas leyendo a su lado en la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor.

Los años pasaron y pudo comenzar a notar pequeñas cosas en el joven Draco que otros parecían no hacer, como cuando recordaba algo particularmente divertido y su sonrisa se elevaba un poco más, o cómo su risa de verdadera diversión distaba por mucho de la sardónica que normalmente lanzaba.

También, descubrió que sus manos no eran tan tersas como parecían, tenían una que otra herida, de seguro causada por sujetar una varita demasiado fuerte.

O que el brillo de sus ojos se tornaba frío cuando recordaba algo particularmente doloroso, o cuando miraba el fuego fijamente durante mucho tiempo.

En algún punto, cuando los años hubieran pasado, también se encontró irremediablemente enamorada de él.

* * *

Cuando la propuesta formal de matrimonio llegó, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto culpable, aunque el sentimiento fue vedado tan rápido como osó aparecer.

Ella sabía que Draco la apreciaba, la quería y la respetaba.

Pero no estaba segura de que él pudiera amar sin miramientos luego, pues el rencor dentro de su corazón a veces parecía ser demasiado grande. Astoria no era idealista, no era soñadora sin fundamentos, ella se aferraba a hechos y tenía la cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros. Nunca soñó siquiera que al aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Draco –cuya familia ya clamaba por herederos- él cayera finalmente enamorado. Por supuesto que no, tampoco es que pensara relegar su figura a una esposa sumisa o una simple creadora de herederos.

Es que Astoria, era astuta, su deseo mayor era seguir al lado de Draco, y poder darle esa seguridad que sabía había perdido el algún punto durante su vida en el colegio.

Aunque no fuera que Draco se lo hubiera pedido en algún momento, y ella sabía que aunque no hiciera nada, Draco de cualquier manera seguiría adelante. Los Slytherin como ellos no esperan que llegue un héroe a rescatarlos.

Pero de cualquier manera, ella se permitió ser egoísta aquella ocasión.

* * *

La vida en la mansión Malfoy solía ser muy calma la mayor parte del año, si lograba dejar de lado las visitas no planeadas de los aurores a importunarlos.

Las conversaciones con Narcissa también eran muy llevaderas, mientras tomaban el té cubiertas por las delicadas sombrillas que la madre de su esposo tenía, atendidas por un par de elfos domésticos. Según lo que contaba, ellos habían tenido una gran cantidad de servidumbre. Aunque Astoria pensaba que ahora tenían tantos elfos domésticos como su propia familia en los buenos tiempos.

También adoraba cómo se sentían los dedos de Draco sobre su abultado vientre, mientras ambos sentían como las corrientes de magia del niño se movían de un lugar a otro.

O en las noches, cuando el cuerpo de Draco buscaba el suyo para presionar un pequeño abrazo, sólo lo suficiente para compartir un poco de calor humano.

Sin embargo ella sabía que la felicidad no era perpetua, la vida no es un cuento de hadas, como alguna vez le había dicho Elenmiré.

* * *

La mansión había sido _atacada_ un par de veces en el pasado, sólo un montón de vagos sin nada mejor que hacer, que lanzar improperios desde las rejas y piedras a las grandes ventanas. Astoria podía vivir con ello, aunque odiaba la expresión de terrible frustración que pintaba el rostro de su marido luego estas, y también era doloroso fingir que no veía el dolor impreso en las pupilas azules de su suegra.

Cuando Scorpius nació, esos ataques no menguaron su incidencia. Es más, ella creía que habían aumentado.

Esperaba realmente que no pasaran de esa clase de bromas malintencionadas.

* * *

La primera vez que Astoria y Draco acompañaron a su pequeño Scorpius a la estación King Cross, Astoria llevaba una bella sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Su hijo era como una calca perfecta de Draco y Astoria adoraba eso, pues al ver la felicidad en las pupilas de su pequeño tenía la esperanza de que algún día la sombra pudiera desaparecer por completo de los ojos de su esposo.

Cuando el expreso rojo abandona la estación, la sonrisa en el rostro de Draco aún no había desaparecido. Astoria sintió una ola de renovada esperanza sentarse en su estómago.

* * *

Astoria y Draco no compartían muestras de afecto muy profundas, ella no las buscaba y él tampoco. Para ambos su cercanía era bastante suficiente, los mantenía calmados.

Sin embargo, nunca se aburrían, él demasiado ocupado con sus negocios internacionales y ella en la elaboración de nuevas pociones para San Mungo. Y cuando estaban juntos las conversaciones podían ir desde lo más mundano y alcanzar niveles profundos de un momento a otro, ambos eran bastante versátiles.

Pero, y a pesar de que la vida parecía realmente calmada desde hacía ya tiempo, ninguno bajó la guardia en ningún momento, no por nada eran Slytherins.

Desde hacía un tiempo que los rumores de pequeños grupos de mortífagos que no habían podido ser capturados resurgidos mantenía en el vilo a todo el mundo mágico. Incluso se habían visto obligados a pedir ayuda del grandísimo Harry Potter.

Ella sabía que Draco era lo que a la gente le gustaba llamar un mortífago fallido, pues si bien su esposo nunca había matado a nadie, tenía la imborrable marca del lord en el brazo, justo como su padre y el de Astoria.

Sin embargo, él no compartía las ideas extremistas de esos trastornados que intentaban vengar a un demente ya muerto. Por la gente del Londres mágico podía ser considerado un cobarde, pero para ellos, Draco era un traidor.

Y si bien los _castigos_ de los magos comunes y silvestres no pasaban de insultos o un par de maldiciones, para esa gente con lo que parecía ser desecho de troll en el cerebro, la idea de castigo era la muerte.

Y Astoria estuvo seguro de ello, cuando sintió una maldición caerle en la espalda cuando estaba a punto de entrar a San Mungo.

* * *

Su cuerpo temblaba erráticamente, el sudor mezclado con lágrimas secas se sentía mal sobre su piel. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su visión difusa. Incluso sentía humedad cayendo de su boca, no estaba segura de si era saliva o si era sangre.

No podía reconocer a las personas en esa habitación, mucho menos al hombre que presionaba su varita contra su mejilla derecha y hablaba con voz rasposa.

— ¡Dilo de una vez!

Su voz para este momento está rasposa, Astoria cree que es por haber gritado tantos _cruciatus_ contra su persona.

Ellos no han podido romper las protecciones de la mansión, Astoria piensa que es curioso que sea lo único que pueda o quiera agradecerle al ministerio, que las hayan hecho más fuertes para evitar que –según sus palabras- los Malfoy volvieran a reunirse con sus compinches.

Nunca superará la ironía que significa que eso es lo único que logró salvar el lugar de un ataque directo.

Ellos saben que además del ministerio, sólo los miembros de la familia saben levantar las protecciones, aunque el ministerio sería informado inmediatamente si alguna de ellas cambiaba, les iba dar suficiente tiempo para irrumpir y cumplir lo que sea que tuvieran en mente.

Pero no, la mente de Astoria no está con ellos en ese momento, está en el rostro de su hijo. Scorpius que apenas tiene doce años y de seguro la está esperando preocupado, o en el ceño fruncido de Draco que de seguro no sabe que está en esta situación y se pregunta en qué momento volverá a casa.

—Realmente estás dispuesta a dar tu vida por una familia falsa, no es muy listo para una slytherin.

Esta vez era una mujer, lo podía reconocer por la voz, aunque demacrada por los años aún tenía un tono agudo escondido por allí.

Astoria ahogó un gemido de dolor, pues creía que una de sus costillas rotas acababa de lastimar algo dentro de ella.

Ella no es tonta y conoce muy bien los rumores que circulan sobre su matrimonio, que ha sido por conveniencia, y que allí no existe amor.

Pero Astoria nunca se preocupó por desmentir alguno de estos, no era necesario. Ella veía amor suficiente en los ojos de Draco, amor por ella y por su hijo. Desde muy pequeña, cuando sentía que vivía bajo la sombra de Quennie, hasta que entró al colegio y al fin pudo darse valor como individuo que era, nunca le importó lo que la gente pudiera decir.

Si uno vive pendiente de las palabras del resto, no podrá estar en paz consigo mismo, y vivará siendo esclavos del resto en lo que dure su vida. Ella era demasiado lista como para hacer eso.

Atada como está de pies y con los brazos abrazando su cuerpo de manera inútil, esperando que sus captores no noten que trata de buscar entre su túnica la segunda varita que ellos no saben que tiene.

—Si nos dices como entrar a ese lugar—el hombre de la varita se acerca nuevamente, ella piensa que falla al intentar poner un tono de voz confiable y agradable—ya no te haremos más daño, después de todo contra ti no tenemos nada.

Y si la había cruciado hasta el cansancio, Astoria no quería saber qué intentaría con su marido si llegaban a dar con él en algún momento.

El sonido de una explosión en la planta baja llama la atención de las tres personas en ese lugar, el hombre que ha sido su torturador mueve la cabeza cubierta que tiene y los otros dos salen.

Ella puede reconocer la magia vibrante en la casa, no por nada ha pasado mucho tiempo con ellos en la mansión y casi la mitad de su vida con ese hombre. Hay un grupo de aurores, pero también está su esposo.

Astoria ahoga otro sonido gutural, no quiere que Draco esté en la línea de fuego.

El hombre frente a ella ahoga un sonido que parece ser una risa, Astoria cree que es porque no esperaba que su presa apareciera entregándosele en bandeja de plata.

Le acaricia el cabello, como felicitándola por un trabajo bien hecho, y se para en las sombras del maltrecho cuarto, para ocultar su presencia.

Astoria siente su lastimado cuerpo helarse ante la expectativa, busca con más insistencia la varita que está escondida en los pliegos de su túnica, su agresor de seguro piensa que son los efectos de la maldición en su sistema nervioso.

Al fin logra tomar el mango de su segunda varita, cuando la puerta estalla, de seguro gracias a una bombarda.

Por un momento se siente en el limbo, cuando junto al rostro del auror Potter aparece el de su propio marido.

La cruciatus parece haberla afectado más de lo que pensaría, pues el alarido que quiere soltar no abandona sus labios.

Pronto, las maldiciones vuelan de un lugar a otro, su corazón siente que se detiene un minuto. Los ojos de Draco están bañados en preocupación y en ira a la vez.

Trata de darse fuerza, pensando en Scorpius que debe estar preocupado por Draco y por ella, piensa que tiene que ser fuerte para poder volver a envolver a su niño entre sus brazos y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que ella se encargaría que todo estuviera bien.

Cuando su torturador es desarmado, se lanza sobre ella y saca su propia varita, la que le quitó cuando la capturó.

—Un paso más y ella muere.

Astoria siente asco subir por su estómago, ella no era carnada. No.

Ve el rictus desesperado de Draco y como baja su varita, con frustración en el rostro. A su lado, Potter le imita. El hombre lanza un par de hechizos desarmadores y las varitas de los dos hombres salen volando.

Ella tiene su varita presa en su mano derecha, bien escondida en la larga manga de su túnica.

Ve como ese mago eleva su varita contra su esposo, y bajo su máscara puede ver una sonrisa maltrecha.

Su respiración cada vez se hace más pesada y piensa que sabe que debería pensar primero en que necesita atención médica, pero no lo hace.

—Ya no hay más héroes que vengan a salvarte, traidor.

Y Astoria acomoda mejor la varita en su mano, ya no importa si sus movimientos son burdos, porque ese sujeto está demasiado absorto en su diatriba como para reparar en ella, estirada en el suelo.

Recuerda por última vez a Elenmiré y sus cuentos de princesas, caballeros, y dragones que podían ser vencidos por héroes sin magia.

A ninguna de ellas les habían gustado en su momento, porque la mayoría pintaba a las chicas como damiselas en peligro.

Tampoco le gustaban los caballeros que gritaban sus motivaciones a voz en cuello, siendo demasiado ruidosos.

—_Avada…_

No deja que ese miserable complete la frase, con la poca fuerza que le queda estira su propia mano y con la voz que creía ya no tenía, grita antes que él.

_—Avada Kedavra._

El rayo verde abandona su varita, de nogal negro, y golpea en el pecho de ese sujeto sin nombre.

Siente que por el movimiento tan brusco una de sus costillas rotas perfora algo que no debía y se permite caer derrumbada sobre el suelo, los brazos de su esposo la rodean al segundo siguiente, empero Astoria no puede escuchar lo que él le dice.

Ella sabía que era capaz de invocar imperdonables, pero la diferencia es que hasta ese punto en su vida realmente no había querido hacerlo. Tal vez debería sentirse mal por ello, pero tampoco lo hace.

Poco a poco el dolor va abandonando su cuerpo y siente que la sonrisa que pinta en sus labios no puede ser más sincera.

Sus dedos ya no son capaces de sentir la madera de nogal negro entre sus dedos, si es que la varita sigue en su mano siquiera, algo le dice que ya la ha dejado caer. Sabe que su magia ha respondido, aunque está débil, porque hasta ese momento se ha quedado firme a sus creencias.

La madera de nogal negro sólo sirve si los magos son honestos con ellos mismos en su actuar, ella podía ser la serpiente más venenosa si alguien amenazaba lo que amaba, nunca se había mentido tratando de actuar como algo que no era, nunca había esperado ser rescatada, por eso su varita la había ayudado en aquella ocasión.

Ella aborrecía los cuentos de hadas, y en el pasado solo escuchaba a Elenmiré contárselos para reírse junto con su amiga de las ideas tan estancadas de algunos _muggles._

Porque los Slytherin no tienen necesidad de gritar sus verdades o lealtades a voz en cuello, como un Gryffindor. Ni que el mundo los reconozca como mártires sufridos, o que los pienense víctimas de alguna trajedia.

Y ellos tampoco esperan por héroes, pero ciertamente, piensa Astoria mientras los resquicios de vida se le escapan entre los dedos, ellos sí pueden convertirse en unos.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Ugh, no tengo idea de porqué terminó así.

Pero allí va, no soy muy fan del Draco/Astoria, pero quería probar si podía hacer uno -¿cómo es que la idea terminó en esto?, aún no lo sé.

Me recordó a unos íconos de livejournal que iban dando vueltas por allí hace un par de años.


End file.
